gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gold Information
Gold Information is a page informing users how to earn Gaia Gold. It is currently in the stages being defunct. Learn to Earn Gold Fever - Gold gives you the means to personalize your Gaia experience, letting you buy just the right clothes and accessories to create your perfect avatar. Gold Tips Wm avatarbg.gif|Information banner; gold Wm_avatarbg_platinum.gif|Information banner; platinum Il alerts.gif|• Get alerts for site announcements, PMs, and more. • Sign up for Alerts • Alerts - Alerts are an easy way to keep up on the latest happenings on Gaia. We'll send you an e-mail or a text for every announcement or PM, your choice. We'll even pay you some Gold for signing up Il invite.gif|• Get Gold bringing your friends to Gaia. • Invite Your Friends • Invite Friends - Don't be lonely, invite some friends to come join you! Gaia is more fun when you have people to hang out with, plus you'll get Gold for each friend that joins. Il forums.gif|• Get Gold payouts for posting on the forums! • Read the Forums • Forums - Earn Gold talking with others about the things that interest you. Il talent.gif|• Offer your creative talents to other Gaians for Gold! • Browse the Mini Shops • Minishops - Why not snag some Gold and show off your talents at the same time? Be a virtual Piccaso creating masterpieces for admiring patrons, then sleep on piles of Gold. Il daily.gif|• Click the Daily Chance for Gold and other prizes! • Surf Gaia for Your Daily Chance • Daily Chance - The easiest way to get Gold when you log in. Just click on the Daily Chance cart, located at the top of each page, and get free Gold or items. You get multiple chances a day, so keep your eyes peeled! Il games.gif|• Casual games like Pinball, Fishing, and Word Bump offer Gold rewards. • Play Some Games • Games - Get Gold playing games and having fun. Can't get any easier than that, can it? Il rareevents.gif|• Keep your eyes peeled for mysterious prize boxes with valuable rewards! • Keep Visiting Gaia for Your Chance • Rare Events - These mysterious boxes are extremely rare, but when you spot one expect to get free stuff you can sell in the Marketplace. Il arenas.gif|• Express your opinions and earn Gold by voting in the Arenas. • Visit the Arenas • Vote in the Arena - Get some extra Gold voting on the artwork, writing, and avatars of your fellow Gaians. It's easy to do and even contributes to the community. Il comments.gif|• Earn Gold commenting on profiles. • View Your Friends • Comment on Friend's Profiles - Just like posting on the forums, you'll fetch a few Gold for each profile comment you write. Plus, you'll make others feel popular. Il towns.gif|• Look for hidden Gold under rocks and in trees in Gaia Towns. • Visit Towns • Towns - We hide Gold all over the place. We're kind of weird that way. Shake things up in Gaia Towns and find some hidden loot. Il mc.gif|• Monthly Collectibles sell for big money in the Marketplace. • Buy Monthly Collectibles • Monthly Collectibles - The Monthly Collectibles are not only really cool, but also great investments. Buy 2 or more and make some quick Gold! Il market.gif|• Buy exclusive Cash Shop items and sell for Gold in the Marketplace. Visit the Cash Shop • Cash Shop - Flynn keeps a bevy of exclusive items in her shop. Buy them as collectors' items to sell on the marketplace, or hold as investments. Il browse.gif|• Get extra Gold just for browsing the site! • Surfing Gold - Browsing around is the easiest thing to do, and we'll give you a little bit of Gold every minute or so. Not a lot, but it helps. Flyout pics (appear when hovering over main image). Flyout alerts.gif|Alert's gold Flyout games.gif|Games piece Flyout rareevents.gif|Giftbox Flyout arenas.gif|Arena's stars Flyout towns.gif|Town's gold Flyout mc.gif|Collectible Letter Flyout_alerts_platinum.gif|Alert's platinum Flyout_towns_platinum.gif|Town's platinum External links *http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/gold *http://www.gaiaonline.com/account/alerts/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/invite/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/forum/mini-shops/f.79/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/games/ *https://www.gaiaonlinehelp.com/ics/support/default.asp?deptID=5694&questionID=393&task=knowledge *http://www.gaiaonline.com/info/gold?mode=listArenas *http://www.gaiaonline.com/profile/friendlist.php *http://www.gaiaonline.com/launch/towns *http://www.gaiaonline.com/collectibles/ *http://www.gaiaonline.com/gaia/shopping.php?key=hbjdcjkygqwygbqw Category:Gaia Gold